


Bigger Persons

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Comfort, Dalton Academy, Dorm Rooms, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not New Directions Friendly, Pranks, Season 3 AU, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: A few weeks before the Warblers compete against the New Directions, someone pranks one of the Warbler's leaders. This causes some anger from the Warblers.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Bigger Persons

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU:  
> \- Blaine and Kurt never dated  
> \- Blaine never transferred to McKinley  
> \- Blaine never got friends with the New Directions  
> \- Sebastian isn't a jerk because he has people that love him
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sebastian laughs when he walks into Dalton’s library, which is used as the Warbler’s meeting room after school hours. Jeff, still smiling because he made people laugh with his joke, pats Blaine’s shoulder before letting himself fall down on one of the couches, exhausted from Lacrosse practice.

“Welcome, Warblers.” Blaine smiles at them, and waits for Sebastian to join him at the desk that was once used as the Warbler’s council, until the school decided that a captain would be a nice update. Of course the Warblers were unable to choose one, and instead chose two co-captain. The two most passionate of them all, Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine didn’t mind at all. He loved working together with Sebastian, although they were both completely different, and argue with each other about which song to sing for sectionals.

“This year we’re going up against the New Directions from Lima.” Blaine announces, and there are a few chuckles in the room, everyone had seen them fail at their last competition.

“No, guys, this is serious.” Sebastian says, clearing his throat, and the room is silent again. “A guy on the inside has told us that they’re good. They’re ready for the stage now, and have some really talented singers.”

“Like their secret weapon, Rachel Berry.” Blaine adds, “Even though their performance wasn’t great last year, two years ago she nailed Don’t Rain On My Parade. And they’re going to become competition. Of course, I believe we’ll still win. We just need extra practice, and we need to work extra hard.”

“Which is why from now on, on Wednesday morning, an hour before classes start, we’re going to have dance practices in the gym.” Sebastian tells them, and there are a few groans.

“As always, Sebastian and I are still discussing which songs we’re going to perform. So until Sebastian stops disagreeing with me, we’ll have some basic dance routines that we might be able to use”

“As always, Blaine wants to sing some top 40 song that everybody hates. We know the judges are losers-“ he ignores Blaine’s ‘hey!’ “- so we have to come up with some classics that they’ll like. But not too old, the songs can’t be older than our parents.”

“How about we do both?” Nick speaks up from where he’s sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs, he has already pulled of his uniform jacket and looks like he’d rather go back to his dorm room to make out with his boyfriend.

“Because we both have 2 songs we want, and the limit is 3 songs.” Blaine answers, leaning against the desk.

“I have an idea.” Trent speaks up, raising his hand slowly, “How about we vote the next meeting?”

Before Blaine can protest, Sebastian grins and says, “I think that’s an amazing idea, Trent.”

Blaine sighs, “Fine, okay. We’ll do that Thursday afternoon.” He glances at the clock, “You guys can go now.”

As if the room is on fire, all the Warblers hurry out of the library, going back to their dorm rooms or houses.

Sebastian reaches for his bag and wants to leave the room, but Blaine stops him. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the field.” Sebastian answers, “I want to practise some more. I’m a little off at lacrosse practice lately. I keep getting distracted or shots wrong. Coach put me in goal today and I barely stopped any balls. If I don’t get better, he’ll bench me for the rest of the season.”

Blaine frowns, he knows how important lacrosse is to Sebastian. The only reason his parents allowed Sebastian to go to Dalton is because they have the best team.

“Good luck.” Blaine tells him, “If you need me, I’ll be here.”

Sebastian nods at him, and quickly leaves the room, walking back towards the locker room. There’s thankfully no one, and he changes into fresh trainings clothes he grabbed from his dorm before he went to the Warbler meeting.

He’s also alone on the field, and he can see that it’s getting slightly dark already, it’s a clouded day. He really hopes it won’t rain. He has only tried to thrown twice, when he hears some noise behind him.

“Ok, Blaine, I know you like me, but you don’t have to sneak up on me at Warbler practice.” Sebastian chuckles and turns around.

“You wish.” A female voice says, and before he has the chance to see who’s standing there, a cold liquid hits his face, and something burns in his eyes.

When he wipes it away with his shirt so he’s able to look through his eyes, the person is already gone.

Blaine hears someone run through the hallways, and it really sounds like heels. Confused, he closes the notebook he and Sebastian use for Warbler ideas, and gets up to look what’s going on.

He exits the library, but the hallways are empty. He looks around when he hears a door open, and can’t help but gasp when he sees the person walking in.

“What happened to you?” Blaine asks, hurrying towards his best friend, trying to wipe away the colored ice from his shoulders.

“Some girl slushied me.” Sebastian answers, and wipes in his eyes again, it burns.

“Let’s get you to the showers, then we’ll call an emergency Warbler meeting.” Blaine says, pushing Sebastian towards the locker room.

“Why an emergency meeting?” Sebastian asks him, a little confused.

“Because I know who did this.”

The Warblers are loud when Blaine and Sebastian return to the library, with Sebastian in fresh clothes, but his hair is flat and still a little wet on his forehead. The room immediately stops talking, yelling or whatever the boys were doing.

“What happened?” Jeff asks, “What’s going on.”

“We’ve been attacked.” Blaine says, “With a stupid prank.”

“Who?” Nick asks, “Who is so childish to pull pranks? We’re a choir group.”

“The New Directions.” Blaine answers, “Most of you might remember Kurt Hummel. A boy from McKinley High who got bullied. He spied here, but later transferred here for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, until we lost from the New Directions and he immediately transferred back. The traitor.” One of the Warblers yells, and there are a few who let out an agreeing sound. Even Trent, who has never held a grudge to anyone, nods.

“That’s not the point.” Blaine answers, “When he was here, he told me once that throwing slushies at others was McKinley’s thing. Almost everyone in the school has gotten slushied. If you’re new, you get slushied. If you make a mistake, you get slushied. If you’re competition, you get slushied. Which is what happened to Sebastian on the field.”

“If you don’t believe us, the red ice and liquid is still on the field.” Sebastian says, although it sounds more like a growl.

“What are we going to do?” Trent asks them, and all the Warblers stay silent.

Blaine speaks up, “We’re going to beat them. And we’re going to report this to the board. But we’re not going to prank them back, because we’re better than them. We don’t need to prank them to feel better, because we’re not scared of them.”

“Most bullies bully people because they’re insecure.” Sebastian points out, “And although Blaine had to stop me from getting the next bus to Lima and ruin their choir room with toilet paper and slushies, I do agree with him. We have to be the bigger person… eh, persons.”

“I’ll talk to my dad.” Nick says, “He’s part of the board, I’m getting dinner with him and my mom tonight.”

“Okay.” Blaine nods, “That was it for now, sorry to bother you guys and stop you from enjoying your afternoon or doing homework.”

“Hey, we Warblers stick together.” Jeff says, “You could wake me up at 3 in the morning for a Warbler crisis.”

“Not me, I’m grumpy when you wake me up.” Trent shakes his head.

“I have noticed.” One of the other’s chuckles, and Trent playfully throws a pillow at him. The Warbler get up, and unlike last time, it actually takes some time before they have all left.

“You know what this means, Blaine.” Sebastian says to him and sits down on one of the couches.

“What?” Blaine asks, a little confused.

Sebastian gives him one of those rare, honest and vulnerable smiles, “We’re gonna have to sing a duet, no one will beat us with our sexual tension on stage.”

A second later, instead of a slushy, a pillow hits him in the face.

The crowd cheers when the Warbler leave the stage after an amazing performance. Blaine isn’t able to stop smiling when they start their group hug, all cheering excitedly.

There are loud voices behind them, and when the captains of the Warblers turn around, they see the New Directions arguing, a few minutes before they have to go on the stage.

“Why did you do this? You have ruined our reputation even more!” A brunette they recognize as Rachel Berry yells at a group of other teenagers, “They already think we’re pathetic losers, and this was our chance to prove them wrong, to win without causing any trouble, and now we’re probably banned from performing for the rest of the year. And you know our school, one scandal and we can all transfer schools, and don’t think Dalton will accept you after this.”

“Oh, come on.” Another girl answers, “It’s just a little prank.”

“A prank that could ruin everything.” The only adult standing with them answers, “Rachel’s right guys, it doesn’t look good.”

Jeff nudges Blaine and Sebastian, “Looks like they learned their lesson.”

Sebastian smiles, and can’t stop himself from wrapping his arm around Blaine and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Blaine’s smile brightens as he wraps his own arm around Sebastian’s waist. And when the Warblers are walking back to their seats in the crowd, they share a secret, soft smile.

Without bothering to even look at the performance of the New Directions, Blaine pulls Sebastian further away from the stage, to a quiet place where they’re alone.

“We were amazing.” Blaine tells him, with the biggest smile he has ever had.

“You are always amazing, Blaine.” Sebastian tells him, “You’re like our secret weapon. Although the whole world will know about your talent.”

“Singing with you… It made me realize something.” Blaine says, and he turns back into the shy boy Sebastian met when he got a tour of the school before he went to Dalton.

“Really?” Sebastian asks. And even though he knows he should focus on what Blaine is going to say, he really can’t help but stare at his lips.

“I’ve thought about it for a really long time, but I realizes I should stop thinking about it, and actually do it.”

“It sounds like you’re breaking up with me-“ Sebastian isn’t able to finish his sentence, because Blaine reaches up to press his lips softly against his, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Once Sebastian realizes what has happened, he deepens the kiss. He vaguely hears the New Directions return from the stage, but he had no interest in knowing how they performed, all he can think about is Blaine’s lips on his, and how long he has wanted to do this.

Blaine pulls back, “We should probably be there before they announce the winner without us.”

Sebastian places another kiss on Blaine’s lips, and one on his cheek, on his forehead and on his nose before pressing one last kiss on his lips. “We both know we’re going to win.”

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, because I'm in a hurry. (But even if I had the rest of the week off, I wouldn't edit it because I'm too eager to publish it, and too lazy to reread it.)


End file.
